Our Beautiful Days
by TaoHyun Addict
Summary: a BaekYeol fanfiction! RnR ne? Gomawo


Our Beautiful Days

.

.

.

TaoHyun Addict

Present a Romance and Yaoi Fanfiction about BaekYeol Couple.

This idea is from a FMV about BaekYeol,

But about This Fanfiction is made by Me, Taohyun Addict.

.

.

.

Relax and Let's enjoy this Fanfiction.

.

.

Don't Plagiat This Fanfic!

If there is a Fanfic same like this maybe it just coincidence.

.

.

.

_ "Itu siapa?" Tanyaku lalu berjalan dibelakang Kkamjong. Kkamjong menatapku sebentar lalu mulai mencari kemana arah pandangku. Dia tersenyum sesaat setelah menemukan siapa yang ku pandang._

"_Dia Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Apa kau tahu? Diakan satu group dengan kita" Ujar Kkamjong atau Kai lalu berjalan kearah belakangku._

"_Chanyeol. He Cute" Ujarku lalu tersenyum kearahnya._

.

.

Disuatu ruangan di dorm rocky group terlihat 3 orang namja tampan tengah beristirahat dengan damai. Seorang namja berkulit seputih susu dan merupakan member paling muda di group itu. Oh Sehun nama namja tersebut yang tengah duduk di sofa berwarna putih nan empuk itu tengah menatap TV dengan bosan dan tak jauh darinya seorang namja berkulit agak gelap tengah mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas mencari makanan yang dapat ia makan. Kim Jongin itulah namanya.

"Kau sudah memberitahunya tentang perasaanmu Hyung?" Tanya Kim Jongin atau Kai ya itulah nama panggilannya di Groupnya itu. Dia melirik kearah Hyungnya yang tengah duduk melihat kearah luar melalui jendela besar yang tersedia di dorm mereka.

"Belum.." Jawab namja yang tengah duduk sembari menatap kearah luar dan menutupi sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela dengan tangannya.

.

.

.

_ "Ah Hujan! Bagaimana cara aku keluar dari mobil?" Ujarnya panik lalu mengobrak-abrik tasnya dengan harapan dia akan menemukan payung kecil yang biasa ia bawa. _

_Cklek_

"_Ayo keluar bersamaku" Ujarku setelah membuka pintu mobil dan menatapnya lembut. Dia menatapku bingung dengan pandangan polosnya._

"_Ayo cepat keluar bersamaku dengan payung ini, sebelum Manager Hyung marah" Jelasku lembut lalu tersenyum lembut kearahnya dan dapat kulihat dia merona dan sedikit gugup._

"_N,ne Hyung" Ujarnya lalu segera beranjak dari mobil menuju keluar bersamaku. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kami berjalan berdua seperti ini tapi ntah kenapa dia selalu terlihat gugup bersamaku. Apa dia kurang nyaman bersamaku? _

"_Hmm.. Gomawo Hyung ntah bagaimana nasibku kalau Hyung tidak ada" Ujarnya lalu tersenyum manis kearahku. Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat ketika ia memberikanku senyumannya yang indah dan manis. Ku balas senyumannya lalu mengacak rambutnya._

"_Anytime Yeol! Em.. Chanyeol..."_

"_Ne, Hyung?" _

"_Sebenarnya... Aku... Aku.."_

"_Aku apa Hyung?"_

"_Sudahlah lupakan saja.. Lain kali jangan lupa membawa payung ne?"_

"_Siap Hyung!"_

.

.

.

"Kenapa Belum?" Tanya Kai lagi lalu meneguk soft drink yang telah ia temukan dikulkas tadi. Sehun yang tadinya tengah menatap TV bosan sekarang tengah menatap Hyung-Hyungnya. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi pembicaraan yang menyenangkan pikir Sehun dan dia pun mematikan TV lalu mulai mendengarkan percakapan Hyung-Hyungnya itu.

Namja yang tengah duduk didekat jendela itu pun menghela nafasnya lalu kembali menatap kearah luar melalui jendela dengan pandangan sendu. Dia pun menatap Dongsaengnya satu persatu lalu kembali menatap keluar melalui jendela. Ntah kenapa beberapa hari ini ia sangat senang menatap keluar jendela. Mungkin karena pikirannya yang sedang kalut ini membuatnya seperti itu.

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak merasakan hal yang sama?" Ujar namja itu lalu menatap kearah lantai ruangan itu lalu menatap dalam Dongsaengnya itu. Takut. Bingung. Sedih. Itulah pancaran dari tatapan Hyungnya itu. Mereka mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi Hyungnya itu, karena mereka pernah mengalaminya.

"Dia menyukaimu juga,Hyung" Ujar Sehun lalu menatap Hyungnya itu.

.

.

.

_ "Nah! Sekarang mari bagi menjadi dua kelompok! Kelompok satu terdiri dari Baekhyun,Dio dan Kai! Sedangkan Kelompok dua terdiri dari Chanyeol,Sehun dan Suho! Selamat Berjuang!" Ujar MC dalam acara variety show kami malam ini lalu mempersilahkan kami melalukan games ini. Ada rasa kecewa dan sedih saat mengetahui bahwa dalam games ini aku berbeda kelompok dengannya. Tapi... Tak apalah. Hanya berbeda kelompok digames ini saja tapi aslinya toh kami masih satu group._

_Kulihat dari kejauhan muka yang tengah berkonsentrasi menghias kue kelompoknya dan terkadang dia mendesah saat salah menghias. Aku pun menghentikan kegiatanku menatapnya lalu mulai membantu Dio dan Kai menghias kue kelompok kami. Setelah selesai menghias kue kelompok masing-masing MC pun menilai kue mana yang paling indah dan ternyata kelompokku lah pemenangnya. Kulihat Kai dan Dio langsung berpelukan saat mengetahui kelompok kami menang._

_ Kulirik dirinya yang tengah menjilat sisa-sisa cream pada jarinya. Oh betapa imutnya dirinya! Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya._

"_Chanyeollie~ kue kelompokmu sepertinya enak. Aku coba ne!" Ujarku lalu mengambil sendok dan memotong sedikit kelompoknya._

"_Ne Hyung! Silahkan saja!" Ujarnya lalu menatapku yang tengah memakan kuenya dan mengangguk antusias. Bisa kudengar suara Suho Hyung yang tengah tertawa lalu membisikan sesuatu padaku._

"_Hati-hati perutmu!" Bisik Suho Hyung lalu kembali tertawa._

.

.

.

Disebuah Kamar member boyband tersebut terlihat 3 orang namja yang tengah sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Seorang namja yang dikenal dengan Angelic Smilenya dan kulitnya yang seputih susu tengah mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan hairdryer sembari menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Suho atau Kim Joonmyun itulah namanya dan terlihat juga seorang namja dengan mata besar seperti kukang dan memilki suara yang indah sedang menatap layar smartphone miliknya dan terkadang ia bersenandung tak jelas, namja itu dikenal sebagai Dio atau Do Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana hal yang terjadi antara kalian berdua?" Tanya Suho lalu melirik seorang namja berambut coklat caramell dan memiliki pipi yang sedikit tembam yang tengah duduk di kasur sembari memeluk boneka sapi hadiah darinya saat ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Namja itu menenggelamkan kepalanya pada boneka sapi kesayangannya lalu menatap Hyungnya.

"Tidak ada kemajuan" Ujarnya sembari tersenyum lalu merebahkan dirinya dikasur.

.

.

.

_ "Gamsahamnida bagi para fans yang telah datang ke acara showcase kami malam ini. Kami benar-benar tersentuh atas kehadiran dan dukungan kalian. Mulai sekarang kami tidak hanya akan melakukan yang terbaik di China dan Korea saja tapi di seluruh Dunia. Tolong dukung kami seterusnya dan Kami juga akan menampilkan penampilan terbaik kami nanti di China." Ujar Suho Hyung sebagai penutup konser kami malam ini._

"_Gamsahamnida!" Teriak kami bersamaan sembari membungkuk kearah fans lalu mulai melangkah menuruni stage. Hah.. Badanku terasa lelah sekali. Showcase ini benar-benar menguras tenaga! Oh ya dimana Baekhyun-Hyung? Ku edarkan pandanganku mencari Baekhyun-Hyung dan Aha! Itu di-_

"_Baekhyun Oppa!" Panggil seorang yeoja yang paling aku benci didunia ini. Oh MinHu. Trainee SM yang paling genit dengan Baekhyun dan bagaimana Baekhyun bisa betah dekat dengan Yeoja sepertinya?! Oh ya aku lupa.. Baekhyun itu menyukai Yeoja bertubuh tinggi,sexy dan berambut panjang. Dan aku? Tinggi -tapi terlalu tinggi-,sexy? Oh Tuhan! Tubuhku tulang semua! Berambut panjang? Hei aku namja jadi mana mungkin memanjangkan rambut! Hei! Kenapa mereka meninggalkan backstage? Mereka mau kemana? Apa aku harus mengikutinya? Ah tidak! Itu tidak sopan! Tapi aku penasaran.. Ah masa bodo dengan sopan santun! _

_ "Taman?" Gumamku pelan. Ya sekarang aku sedang bersembunyi disemak-semak di sebuah taman dibelakang tempat aku melakukan Showcase tadi. Apa yang akan yeoja itu katakan pada Baekhyun-Hyung ya?_

_Ku intip Baekhyun-Hyun dan Yeoja itu sekarang tengah... Berciuman? Ku remas baju bagian dadaku. Kenapa dadaku sesesak ini? Aku tidak punya gangguan pernafasan seingatku. Tapi kenapa sesesak ini? Kenapa airmataku keluar? Eh? Aku ini kenapa sih? Ku hapus airmataku dengan kasar lalu segera berlari kembali ke backstage dan menemui Manager Hyung._

"_Manager Hyung, aku pulang duluan ne? Kepalaku agak pusing" Bohongku lalu memasang wajah yang memungkinkan dan di iyakan oleh Manager Hyung. Aku pun berjalan kearah parkiran Mobil dimana Van kami terparkir disana. Selama diperjanan aku teringat kejadian tadi disaat Baekhyun-Hyung mencium Minhu ditaman itu.._

.

.

.

Ntah kenapa keadaan di kamar itu pun menjadi sangat hening hingga pertanyaan dari seorang Do Kyungsoo membuat keheningan itu hilang.

"Dia belum mengakuinya?" Tanya Dio lalu menatap Chanyeol yang tengah berguling-guling yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Dongsaengnya itu pun menghentikan aksi mari-berguling-dikasur lalu menghelaan nafas. Suho yang tadinya tengah mengeringkan rambutnya pun duduk di tepi kasur setelah rambutnya kering. Chanyeol pun duduk diatas kasur dan menatap boneka sapinya dengan kesal.

"Dia adalah seorang idiot!" Ujar Chanyeol ketus lalu menggigit pipi boneka sapinya dengan brutal sembari bergumam 'Baekkie Hyung babo' berulang-ulang seperti mantra. Suho terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan Dongsaengnya itu.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa mengambil langkah pertama" Ujar Suho lalu menatap Chanyeol yang tengah menggigit pipi boneka sapinya.

.

.

.

_ "Urineun SMTOWN Imnidaaaa!" Teriak semua Sunbae dan teman-teman yang lain. Kalian pasti tahu kan kami sedang apa? Yup! Kami sedang mengadakan SMTOWN concert dan sekarang adalah all artist perfom~! Aku pun mengelilingi panggung sembari menyapa para fans sendirian. Kulihat Baekhyun-Hyung sedang menyapa fans dengan SNSD-Noona. Huh.. Dasar Fanboy! Aku pun melanjutkan mengelilingi panggung._

__PUK__

"_Mari berkeliling bersama!" Ujar Luhan-Hyung lalu menggenggam tanganku. Aku pun hanya tersenyum dan mulai mengelilingi panggung bersama Luhan-Hyung. Kami terus mengelilingi panggung dan tertawa hingga sang-_

__SPLAS!__

"_YA! OH SEHUN!"-Evil datang. Ukh! Wajah ku jadi basa karena disiram dengan botol oleh sang Maknae Evil. Oh Sehun. Ku keringkan wajahku dengan tanganku ya.. walaupun aku tak yakin akan kering sih.._

"_Gunakan saja ini.." Oh no! Suara ini.. ini.. ini.._

"_Baekhyun-Hyung?" Gumamku lalu menatap wajahnya lama. Dia terkekeh lalu mengeringkan wajahku dengan handuk kecil yang aku tahu pasti miliknya._

"_Park Chanyeol, I know its not romantic at all. But here, On SMTOWN stage. I want to say that.. I LOVE YOU" Ujar Baekhyun-Hyung lalu menatapku dengan pandangan yang dapat membuatku tenang dan nyaman._

"_Bukan kah kau berpacaran dengan Minhu? Kenapa kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?" Tanyaku lalu menundukan kepalaku. Entah kenapa aku lebih suka menatap stage dari pada wajahnya._

"_Hah.. Kau tahu aku tidak menyukainya. Dan sudah kujelaskan bukan? Kalau saat itu dia memaksaku bukan aku yang mau. So?" Ujarnya panjang lebar lalu menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Menyalurkan kehangatan pada tanganku yang ntah kenapa terasa sangat dingin sekarang._

"_Hmm.. I, I Love You too, Baekhyun-Hyung" Ujarku lalu menunduk malu. Tanpa aba-aba pun dia langsung memeluk tubuhku yang kurus ini. _

"_Thank you" Ujar Baekhyun-Hyung. Aku hanya mengangguk menjawab perkataan Baekhyun-Hyun dan dapat kulihat member yang lain tengah berpekukan dan bersorak gembira._

.

.

.

.

_OMAKE _

Kris : HEI! I have something to tell you! Tao pregnant now and its 8-month old! Tao's giving birth next month so you can start sending presents to us right now! Oh yeah just for note to you guys, We just accept GUCCI!

Tao : GEGE!

Kai : Waw! Congratulation, Tao-Hyung! Im going to be a uncle! I hope he will have a tan skin like me!

Kris : In your dream!

.

.

.

CHAAA! Bagaimana Oneshootnya? Saya buat ini memakan sekitar... 2 bulanan kalo gak salah.. '.')a. Mian kalo ceritanya aneh! Ini oneshoot pertama TaoHyun sih.. Mohon review neeee? *tjivok satu-satu*


End file.
